Talk:Weaken Knees
How hilarious is the result of using this on an Assassin using Viper's Defense? — Stabber ✍ 22:15, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :Not very, you simply teleport to a new location and are knocked down, almost simultaneously. --Dragonaxe 08:24, 22 June 2006 (CDT) "struck" Does "struck" include being "struck" by Fireball? Spike Trap? Or is it only attacks? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:07, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Image is? What the heck is the image off, every time i look at this skill icon, i go wtf is that! anyone know? Xeon 22:24, 24 November 2006 (CST) :I think it's someone with his knees in his face with his arms wrapped around his legs --Gimmethegepgun 18:43, 26 November 2006 (CST) :ah ok i see it, that is really strange 0_0 Xeon 10:55, 5 December 2006 (CST) :I see a Rhinoceros. Ayumbhara 02:31, 30 December 2006 (CST) :Here is a larger image to clear up confusion. :P Luigi 03:57, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Beautiful Zulu Inuoe 17:11, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Usefull? I've really tried to make this useful, but in all honesty... there are so many better knockdowns and hexes to slow people down. If anyone has an idea for this, please let me know. Well Necromancers don't have alot of knockdown skills, so it could allow to knock and opponent down for say, Fetid Ground without investing attributes in a secondary profession that you wouldn't otherwise.--Devils Apprentice 19:09, 25 January 2007 (CST) :You can cast Fetid Ground and have this trigger immediately. Other than that, not much. Shido 19:29, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::Not any more, and not sure why. It no longer counts any of the spells which say "is struck for" as striking, so they don't even knockdown. You have to wand them, THEN cast Fetid. --50x19px user:Zerris 20:39, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::::What about Pets?- ''Leader Rat'' 11:00, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::::If you can co-ordinate a pet to time their attack right within a second (their attacks also take 2 seconds, in addition to their horrible AI) then I commend you. As for me, I don't think that'll work too well. But yes, it should trigger it. Also yes, pets do get a natural speed boost. --50x19px user:Zerris 11:04, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::This is awesome in a team build. If every player on the opponent's team has it (and this is possible due to the low cost, long duration, and especially in a hex pressure team, this basically translates to every player in the team can use Bull's Strike), even with wands, spears, and bows. Free water tridents, even. Very strong for melee pressure teams too, though I see problems running this in a hexless team, as it's still a bother to maintain if they veil/inspired/expel/fast cast remove, and you only have one hex. I'd definetly use it in conjunction with a mesmer or snare hexes, though, not to mention it would cover shadow prison/shame spikes. --Silk Weaker Meh... Water Trident > This :\ --J0ttem 04:33, 26 February 2007 (CST) Late into factions iQ ran a triple warrior train with a sword W/N with this I think. Superseded by the new water trident though — Skuld 11:08, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Water Trident is good, but this is good if you want to make use of the fact that it is a hex i guess. Seika Gensou 02:18, 26 May 2007 (CDT) I encountered someone using this on amber runners in aspenwood today. He hexed me with it but I easily avoided being knocked down with basic strafe kiting. I would say this skill is only effective when used with a sprint warrior or something of the sort. W/N? Weaken Knees + Fetid Ground + Lacerating Chop/Steelfang Slash??? I don't know. --Rickyvantof 13:34, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :if you really wanted to do that, how about crushing blow? Lord of all tyria 13:36, 17 April 2007 (CDT) He only made a suggestion, no need to be sarcastic about it. :Not really much sarcasm there...All he did was give a hammer alternative to the 2 options presented above him (sword and axe). Bugged skill? I have noticed that often this skill will knock down even when the target is not moving. This is easily seen when solo-farming Pongmei Valley. I've had the Rot Wallows there even interrupt my spells with this. I've also made sure that I am far away from the Island Guardian, so it is definitely not Signet of Judgement. Anyone else notice weird behavior with this skill? --Emelend 07:37, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :Actually, I don't ever recall being knocked down while moving when a rot wallow cast it on me when I solo farmed. I always assumed this elite did nothing. Zaboomafoo 15:15, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::LAME tag needed, perhaps? I mean, its ELITE and all it does is cause knockdown, and ONLY if the hex isn't removed, and ONLY if they are hit after casting. There are far better, non-elite ways of accomplishing knockdowns. :::Well, this would be pretty good if it wasn't just for one knockdown. M s4 22:02, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::::It's not a terrible skill currently, but not elite-worthy in my opinion. Maybe if it were something like: "For 3...31 seconds, target foe is hexed with Weaken Knees. If struck while moving, Weaken Knees ends. When Weaken Knees ends, that foe is knocked down." --Emelend 04:29, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :::::You guys are just talking about what it COULD be, but its not, thus, it needs a LAME tag and an improvement tag. This is one KD that is way too conditional, and yet has elite status. I would rather bring Soul Bind, which is basically just as conditional and nearly as crappy of an elite, but at least you can use it to KD repeatedly, and also causes them to attack slower. this hex was made to be spammable , but with 5sec recharge it can't be. to be usefull , this needs something like 2-3sec recharge--189.70.112.89 00:07, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Falling Spider? Does this + falling spider work or does falling spider miss? --[[User:Dye|'Dye']] 06:27, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :Logically, that wouldn't work. You have to hit a moving foe to knock them down, and they have to be knocked down for it to hit. --Kale Ironfist 06:35, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Might be useful with Black loatus or Black spider strikes in AB you should be able to land the hex shadow walk in and make your first hit befor they get scared and try to run and its easily reaplyable. (id imagin only using 3 in curses this way 10 sec. should be more than enuph) Coward! Coward is waaaay better skill than this :Coward doesn't allow you to follow up with an adrenaline costing attack skill. --Chaos Messenger 16:56, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Buffed Yay, another useless necro skill I just capped is finally useful! Seriously, I tried this when I first capped it, and it was terrible. So happy they fixed this... taking an elite for an only semi-spammable, crappy conditional single knockdown was totally pointless. 19:02, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Too bad it's still crappy. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:09, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think it's that bad. Remember Reaper's Mark? It was like 5 degen for 30 seconds for 5 energy every 15 seconds right? This skill is very comparable; 10s recharge instead of 15s, 20s duration instead of 30s, additional damage while moving instead of "useless energy on death". I think this is better than pre-nerf Reaper's Mark (unless I got the wrong statistics in my mind). I think this skill is not crappy, definitely not in arena's where squishies like monks need to run a lot. Shai Meliamne 01:33, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::Recurring Insecurity is better for sustained pressure, imo. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:54, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Because it doesn't fucking go away and makes everything under it nigh-invincible :P --Gimmethegepgun 20:05, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Weaken Knees is still a nontrivial hex, but in general I'd take RI because that's effective on everyone one way or another. (Why not use both? Permanent Shameful Fear!) (T/ ) 20:27, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Weaken Knees is better for high, value target pressure, slap it on a monk, cover it up, lol at kiting monks. Recurring Insecurity does have better party pressure value, but is less pressure on the targets you want higher target pressure on. Plus, its much more energy and focus intensive because you have to make sure not only that there is a hex on them to reapply RI, but you must also cover a hex that likes to bring itself to the top of the stack a lot. paracitic bond is only 5 energy, but if youre constant flarespamming it on everyone after you already cast a 10 energy RI on everyone you may have issues. Well, I'd put this or RI on a necro, put the ele build on a necro too, and then just have a bunch of AotL spammers to have infinate energy. But oh wait, that clearly means Soul Reaping is overpowered and has nothing to do with AotL. (sorry) Anyway, the two hexes are better at different things. WK has high value pressure, meant to be coupled with other pressure spells. RI does better pressure on its own, but has ledd dps than a single WK on one target. Shadowshear 15:04, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::That comment was about the slightly-older-RI, which reapplied itself even when a hex removal skill was used on RI. Now, the comment makes little sense :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:21, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Weaken Knees snares enemies quite well. Besides placing WK on a kiting monk, line-backing with Weaken Knees is optimal as dervs, sins, and wars either risk damage by chasing or inflict no damage while waiting for removal. However, both ways also inflict a -5 degen, which seems almost an added bonus rather then the main point of the skill. Strap on a 40/40 set and WK will burn through kiting/moving. I could definately see this being popular in the smaller arenas because of the constant kiting. In my opinion, a slight boost in damage--against moving targets--seems greatful to ensure a more steady snare. I would be willing to sacrifice degen or even recharge for this to happen.--[[User:Xamoro|'X'a'm'o'r'o''']] 07:35, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::No increase in damage kthx. It's already stupid in RA. Once faced 2 WK necros (one with anti-melee and the other with more degen crap), a Monk and a Firestorm Ranger. Even though we also had a monk we just slowly died not being able to do crap against it. Seriously, standing still in the Firestorm was less damaging than walking out of it. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:41, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Bugged Still getting the KD affect, anyone else having the same issue? Rot Wallows in Quinkai VQ, can confirm with screeny if needed. -- 17:11, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Rot Wallows have a Inherit knock down chance, they don't need a skill to cause knock down,their auto attacks have a chance of causing knock down.Durga Dido 17:25, 17 December 2008 (UTC) A Better Version Okay so the skill needs some upgrading like here: "For 5...25 seconds, target foe is hexed with Weaken Knees. If struck while moving, target foe is knocked down and loses 2 energy. Weaken Knees ends if target does not take physical damage for 10 second." 12:19, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :It's fine as-is (bat fuck insane pressure if you can get off a few in HA or RA. Maybe AB, too, but that's not PvP). The suggestion above would also be bat fuck insane, but in a bad way. 25 seconds of Bull's Strike? And it also works with Spells et all (ambiguous description)... o-o""" --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) New note Isn't that just saying "This skill is good against foes that move."? --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:15, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Nerf FINALLY one of the most annoying & imba skills in PvP gets a well deserved nerf. Joyous day. - [[User_talk:insidious420|420]] 16:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :I understand why it got dead-nerfed for PvP... but... erm... PvE? Where was it that overused that it had to get nerfed there too? Personally I've never seen anybody using it, I also never used it in PvE (only PvP ;D) and necro is my main char :S --Birchwooda Treehug 07:37, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::It was used in a few farming builds, but they were by no means a particularly profitable or efficient farming method. I think this is a case of ArenaNet saying "Well it's too much trouble to split it for pve, and no uses it anyway, right? So no problem!" 11:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::Kinda sucks now, compare it to Conjure Nightmare: it costs 10 energy more, but if the foe is moving, it's only one (virtual) pip more degen, and conjure nightmare recharges twice as fast.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'''El_Nazgir]] 14:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Related Skills How is Crippling Anguish related to this skill at all? The only thing they have in common is health degeneration. Binding Chains, Shameful Fear and Winter's Embrace all do "Damage while moving" just like this skill yet they've been taken out of related skill and Crippling Anguish stayed.Suicidal_SNiper 20:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC)